


【法师组】意外

by star_farming



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_farming/pseuds/star_farming





	【法师组】意外

“所以，我们怎么办？”洛基问。

他站在路灯下，双手插进衣兜里，伸脚踢着花坛旁的枯草。纷纷扬扬的细雪落满他那件黑色呢绒大衣，他的鼻头冻得通红。

斯蒂芬踮起脚尖，不死心地往保安室里看。那里黑乎乎一片，不知道是值班保安已经睡着了还是压根没人。已经12点了，又是平安夜，没有谁会想守在外面吧。斯蒂芬叹口气，接受了自己被铁门挡到校外的现实。

“不知道南门有没有关。”斯蒂芬走到洛基身边，帮他拂掉肩膀上的雪。他的大衣被雪浸得潮乎乎的。

洛基哼了一声，抱怨道：“南门好远。”

“嗯。”斯蒂芬表示同意，他顿了片刻，犹犹豫豫地开口，“或者……呃……我知道附近有个宾馆。”

洛基玩味地瞅了他一眼，嘴角戏谑地勾起。斯蒂芬脸一红，说：“你要不想去，我们可以打车到南门。”

洛基不置可否，只说：“走吧。”

“去哪里？”斯蒂芬傻乎乎地问。

“宾馆。”

“哦，”斯蒂芬不自在地咳了一声，“那，这边。”

他们并肩走去，彼此挨得很近，斯蒂芬的手臂总是蹭到洛基的。雪悠悠地飘着，街道上没什么人，路灯发着清冷的光。今天是平安夜，只有无家可归的孤魂野鬼才会在外面游荡。  
洛基在发抖。斯蒂芬原本以为是自己的错觉，观察了一会儿才确认洛基是在发抖。他的牙齿都在打战。

“你冷吗？”斯蒂芬问。

“废话。”洛基言简意赅。

他只穿着一件薄大衣，不像斯蒂芬裹着羽绒服。斯蒂芬伸手探进他的大衣兜，捉出他的手——他的手冷得像冰。

“老天，你会生病的！”斯蒂芬说着就要脱下羽绒服给他穿，这家伙先前还嘲笑他去酒吧穿羽绒服老土。他倒是很时髦，时髦得要进医院了。

“别搞这些。”洛基不让他脱羽绒服，他把手伸进他羽绒服里取暖，“快带我去宾馆。那里有暖气吧？”

“有。”斯蒂芬回答，犹豫片刻，伸手揽过洛基，让他贴紧自己，仿佛这样就能传达些暖意给他。

斯蒂芬一点都不冷，甚至还有些躁热。从酒吧里的那个吻开始，他的精神和身体就都处于亢奋状态。他到现在也想不清楚自己为什么要那样做。洛基稍微一暗示，他就像飞蛾一样傻傻扑了上去。是酒精的作用吗？就算是，他也不后悔。洛基的口腔美妙得让人甘愿沉沦。

爱上一个人需要多久？或许就是一个吻的时间。

斯蒂芬认识洛基挺久了。当时洛基想找人帮他补一补微积分，他老是学不明白，阴差阳错就找到了斯蒂芬这里。牵线的是斯蒂芬的一位学姐，后来那位学姐成了斯蒂芬的女朋友，后来又成了前女友，两个人最终相忘于江湖，斯蒂芬和洛基这段不咸不淡的关系却保留了下来。

斯蒂芬也隐约觉得自己对洛基有些不同。他本是个极自我中心的人，事不关己高高挂起，懒得去理别人，唯独对于洛基，却几乎是有求必应。洛基说打游戏，他就放下书去开电脑；洛基说去喝酒，他就穿上羽绒服出去；洛基说他在赶个deadline，斯蒂芬就骂骂咧咧边抱怨边帮他搜资料。

或许他早就喜欢上他了。

宾馆里冷冷清清，前台接待员正在打瞌睡。斯蒂芬叫醒她，问她有没有空房。登记信息，付钱，拿钥匙……洛基就在不远处看着他。

“走吧。”他对洛基说，“电梯在这边。”

洛基露出一个调皮的笑：“看来你是常客啊，轻车熟路。”

“以前大考前通宵的时候会过来。”

洛基翻了个白眼：“骗谁呢？”

“真的！”斯蒂芬笑，“图书馆的通宵自习室太抢手了。”

他们上了电梯，按下三楼，电梯门一合上，斯蒂芬就忍不住凑过去吻他。洛基边笑边躲。他的脸红红的，不知道是酒劲上来了还是被室内的暖气激的。

房间很简朴，但整洁干净。这也是斯蒂芬经常过来的原因。医学生对整洁总是有很高的要求。房间里的双人床，就像房间里的大象，有点过于碍眼了。斯蒂芬知道床头桌的抽屉里还会有些别的东西，  
他又不好意思起来。洛基却浑然不觉，他走到床前坐下，将鞋子踢掉，叹口气，满足地躺了上去。

“去洗个澡吧，暖和一下。”斯蒂芬走过去，推了推洛基。

洛基顺势握住他的手，递到嘴边轻吻了一下。“我想等会再洗。”他说。手指摩挲着斯蒂芬的手背，嗓音刻意压低，带了些性感的沙哑。

斯蒂芬的呼吸蓦地加重。他俯下身，理了理洛基的头发，凑近他问：“你醉了吗？”

洛基懒懒地问：“怎么了？”

“你明天酒醒不会后悔吧？”

“或许。”洛基慢吞吞地说，伸出粉色的小舌舔了舔嘴唇，“这能阻止你吗？”

哦，该死，现在什么都不能阻止他了。

斯蒂芬低头，急不可耐地和他接吻，两只手半拽半扯脱去他的衣服。洛基穿得很少，大衣下一件针织衫，下面就是光裸的皮肤了。他的皮肤冰凉冰凉的，不带一丝热气儿——他真的冻坏了。

斯蒂芬忙把自己脱了个精光，张开双臂拥抱住洛基，像一团火抱住一块冰，两个人齐齐打了个哆嗦，洛基抱怨：“你烫到我了。”

“马上就不冷了。”斯蒂芬答非所问地安慰着。他脱下洛基的牛仔裤和——没有了，这家伙大冬天的就穿条牛仔裤出来晃悠。斯蒂芬有些恼火，掐了一下他的腰。洛基哎呦一声，曲起膝盖顶了他一下。

斯蒂芬扯掉洛基的内裤，形状漂亮的性器已经半勃了。他分开他的双腿，吻咬着他的大腿内侧，又一路向上，舔吻他的小腹，腰肋，胸膛，脖子，直到回到嘴唇，却刻意漏过了某重点区域。洛基头偏着，用手背盖住眼睛，压抑着喉咙里的呻吟。

“要我关上灯吗？”斯蒂芬低声问。

“别废话，快点。”洛基有些暴躁，不知道是让斯蒂芬快点关灯还是快点做别的事。

斯蒂芬微微一笑，洛基不要求，他可不舍得关灯。他转头咬住洛基左边乳首，洛基“嘶”的一声，身体弓起来。斯蒂芬一只手照顾着右边，另一只手下探，握住了洛基的分身。

洛基更难耐地扭动。他双眼紧闭着，一只手抓紧床单，另一只手握拳塞进嘴里，企图挡住破碎的呻吟声。斯蒂芬边帮他撸动，边凑到他耳边舔吻他的耳垂，低声说：“你可以叫出来，这里隔音效果很好的。”

洛基举拳重重捶了他一下，咬牙切齿地说：“闭嘴！”

斯蒂芬轻笑，不再说话，垂头专心干自己的活。他从上到下再细致地吻一遍，动作比先前要粗暴，洛基白皙的皮肤上布满了美丽的红痕。

洛基全身的血都在沸腾。斯蒂芬的嘴唇和手指在他身上点燃了无数团情欲之火，把他烧得晕晕乎乎的，脆薄的理智崩塌成碎片。

“斯蒂芬……”他带着哭腔喊。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

洛基不知该如何回答。是让他快点还是慢点？轻点还是重点？他的大脑一团浆糊，根本做不出选择。他只好又咬起自己的拳头，想要堵住那些越来越放肆的呻吟。

斯蒂芬照顾他分身的手仿佛有魔法，一下急一下缓，让他舒服的同时又勾起更深的渴望。洛基不满他的节奏，心急起来，挺胯想往他身上蹭，却被坚定地按了回去。接着，他的硬挺碰上了一个同样炙热的硬挺，斯蒂芬将它们握在一起，大力揉搓着。这次他不再克制，动作越来越快。洛基哭叫一声，终于射了出来。

斯蒂芬将手上的白浊抹到洛基被舔咬得亮晶晶的小腹和胸口上，自己爬到洛基身边，温柔地拿开洛基咬在嘴里的手，轻吻着上面凌乱的牙印。洛基喘息着，额头出了一层薄汗，双眼迷离，两颊浅红，美丽得不可方物。斯蒂芬又去亲他。

两个人靠挨着休息了一会儿，斯蒂芬问：“想继续吗？”

洛基疲倦地一笑：“我无所谓，我已经爽过了。”

“我还没有。”斯蒂芬羞耻地说。他还硬得发疼呢。

“唔，我一向是个自私的人。”虽这么说着，他还是坐起来，找到被斯蒂芬扔到一边的牛仔裤，翻了翻口袋，又爬回来，握住斯蒂芬的手，往他掌心里扣了个四四方方的东西。

“你随身带着这个？”斯蒂芬问。

“平安夜，我可没打算一个人过。”

“怎么？你……？”

“别瞎想，叫你出来真的就是喝酒，发展到现在对我也是个意外。”洛基一笑，安抚地吻了吻他，“美好的意外。”

斯蒂芬心里有些失望又有些庆幸。意外，这就是洛基给今晚的定义。也许晚一步，也许早一步，洛基现在可能就躺在别人床上了。想到这里让他妒火中烧，他俯下身，吻咬着洛基的脖子，在那里留下宣告主权的印痕。

洛基仰躺着，双手背着压在后脑勺下，好整以暇地催促他：“你再不快点我就睡着了。”

斯蒂芬撕开安全套的包装，给自己带上，爬到洛基身上，低声说：“我之前没跟男人做过。”

洛基用含着水光的眼睛瞟了他一眼：“那你最好快点去谷歌。”

“我知道流程，”斯蒂芬恼火地说，“我只是……没有经验。要是我弄疼你了，你就叫停我。”

“安啦，好医生，你要是实在紧张，我可以操你……啊哟！靠，斯蒂芬！”

斯蒂芬出其不意地向他后穴探进了一根手指，小穴紧紧地吸住了它。斯蒂芬手上沾着安全套上的润滑，他用大拇指按摩着穴口旁边的皮肤。

洛基大声咒骂着。斯蒂芬让他翻了个身趴着，他的脸埋到枕头里，咒骂声就有些闷闷的。

斯蒂芬伸进第二根手指。他不安地观察着洛基，洛基闭着眼睛，仍在咒骂，但性器却有了抬头的迹象。斯蒂芬大着胆子，手指四处戳刺，戳到某处，洛基忽然急促地抽一口气，停下了咒骂。

“是这里吗？”斯蒂芬又戳了两下。

“操你的！进来！”洛基急切地命令。

“可是——”

“让你进来！”

斯蒂芬没全听他的，他知道洛基经常冲动。但他也没那么多耐心了，他怕自己忍不住，没进去就射了。他伸进第三根手指，草草地扩张几下，接着分开臀瓣，慢慢刺了进去。

洛基发出一声长长的呻吟。甬道里又热又紧，从各个角度按摩着他的阴茎，斯蒂芬头皮发紧，差点立刻缴械了。

“洛基，你放松些！我动不了。”

“靠！说得容易，你来试试！”

斯蒂芬压到他身上，吻他光滑的后背。这里仍是一片未开荒的处女地。他手指摸索到洛基胸口揉捏着他的乳首，继而流连于他的腰侧，最后到达他的双腿间，手掌再度裹住他的性器。洛基的呻吟声慢慢享受起来，斯蒂芬也能够小幅地抽插了。

起初他仍是不得章法，但看着洛基的反馈，慢慢知道怎样让他更舒服。洛基不再咒骂，细碎的呻吟奏出一首好听的歌。斯蒂芬东戳西刺，找着他的敏感点。在某个位置，洛基忽然全身僵直，屏住了呼吸。

斯蒂芬便选在了这里冲锋。洛基双手都抓着床单，开始大喊起来：“别！斯蒂芬……慢一点！不，快点快点……啊，求你……”

斯蒂芬将两根手指伸进了洛基嘴里，模仿着交合的动作，堵住了他的喊叫。洛基的口水顺着手指流出来，浸湿了一小片床单。

斯蒂芬渐渐忘记了温柔体贴，控制不住地驰骋起来。被他压制许久的欲望终于夺取了主动权，他能听到自己失控的喘息，感受到自己疯狂的力度。洛基苍白的手指紧抓着床单，他不再说话，嘴巴微张，眼睛呆滞，眼角有几点水光。

洛基的第二次高潮来得凶猛而短促。那一瞬间他弓起身，夹紧屁股，甬道里像有无数张小嘴吸嘬着。斯蒂芬大叫一声，也释放了出来。

他的大脑一片空白，浑身像通了电的颤抖不止，他大喘着气，过了好久才恢复一些理智，从洛基身上下来，躺到了旁边，胡乱地亲吻他。

恍惚间，他听见洛基的夸赞：“第一次的话，表现还不错嘛。”

他筋疲力尽，顾不上接话，把洛基拉到怀里，将头埋进他的黑发，嗅着他的气息。

他好像睡了一会儿，又好像没睡着。视线重新清晰的时候，看到的是白亮的灯光下杂乱的床铺，还有纠缠在一起的躯体。

他摇了摇洛基，说：“醒醒，洗了澡再睡。”

洛基困得睁不开眼，以为他还要再来，张开双臂，迷迷糊糊地说：“随你，别把我弄醒就行。”

斯蒂芬哭笑不得，只好先进浴室，调好淋浴的水温，再把洛基抱进去，让他站在喷头下。洛基没有骨头般靠在他身上，任他帮他擦洗身体，全程没有睁开眼。

“傻瓜，”斯蒂芬吻着他的额头轻声说，“我要是坏人怎么办？”

*

洛基在咖啡香中醒过来。他坐起身，立刻暗骂一声：浑身散了架一般，处处都在疼。

“圣诞快乐。”有人说。

窗帘被拉开，耀眼的光线照进屋子，不知是日光还是雪光。斯蒂芬走过来在床前站定，他已经穿戴整齐，洛基后知后觉地发现自己还光溜溜的。

“我买了早餐。”他说。

“我不想吃。”洛基赌气地说。

斯蒂芬善解人意地坐到他旁边，问：“哪里疼？”

洛基耸耸肩，不说话，伸手去拿自己的衣服，斯蒂芬抢先一步，把衣服递给他。洛基这时才发现斯蒂芬穿着自己的黑色大衣，却把羽绒服留给了他。

“你穿这件。”看到洛基疑惑的目光，他不容反驳地说。

“大。”洛基嫌弃，“还丑。”

“总比冻死好。”

洛基满脸不赞同，但懒得争吵，沉默地开始穿衣。斯蒂芬在一旁抓耳挠腮，似乎在纠结什么。洛基不打算拆穿他，慢斯条理地给自己扣上衣扣。

“呃……洛基？”他终于开口。

“嗯？”

“可以做我男朋友吗？”

“你确定？”洛基故作惊讶扬起眉毛，“我可不是什么模范男朋友。”

“没关系，模范男友我来当就行。”

“据我所知你也不是。”

这是实话。斯蒂芬的历任女友都是很好的姑娘，但她们最终都忍受不了他的自我和自大。但是……你总会遇到一个让你甘心改变的人。

“我可以学。”斯蒂芬认真地说。

“我会折磨死你的。”

“你之前也没少折磨我。”斯蒂芬说，“现在我好歹能得到些好处。”他凑上去要吻他。

而洛基没有躲开。

 

fin


End file.
